


Halloween with the Tracy Family

by lillyrosenight



Series: Ella 'Verse [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Pre Alan birth, Squid Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Halloween has arrived and the four older Tracy boys and Ella are ready for Tricks and Treats.
Relationships: Grandma Tracy & her grandchildren, Jeff Tracy & Grandma Tracy, Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy, Scott Tracy & Virgil Tracy & John Tracy & Gordon Tracy & Ella Rosewood
Series: Ella 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989175
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Halloween with the Tracy Family

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing October 14th prompt Childhood

Six year old Ella Rosewood bounced in anticipation as she waited impatiently for her brothers and parents to get downstairs.

“Grandma, are they ready yet?” she asked in a whiny tone as she looked at Grandma Tracy.

The Tracy Matriarch chuckled at her only granddaughter’s enthusiasm for the holiday. “They’ll come downstairs when they’re ready, Ella. Be patient, sweetheart,” she soothed the little girl as she readjusted Ella’s hat on her head again.

The little girl pouted as she looked up the staircase, “I don’t want to miss the tricks and treats.”

“You won’t, they’ll still be waiting for you.”

“Is she still down there, Mom?” Jeff Tracy called over the stair banner.

“Daddy, are you ready?” Ella shouted back up to answer her dad’s question to Grandma.

“I am ready, Ella, Virgil just needed some help with his costume. Scott wasn’t any help to him. And John kept asking for my help before he would go and ask your mom for help,” Jeff replied as he made his way down the stairs with a yellow squid in his arms.

Ella giggled as she caught sight of her youngest brother. Gordon’s golden brown eyes widened as he took in Ella’s costume.

“What Ella?” he asked as he looked from his sister to their dad.

Jeff chuckled as he set Gordon down on his feet in front of Ella. “Ella’s a witch, Gordon.”

Gordon’s eyes widened again as he took in the various constellations that were on Ella’s dress. He moved closer to get a better look. Ella giggled as her brother poked at the familiar shapes that dad had shown them in the night sky.

Footsteps alerted the group of four that more people were making their way down the stairs. Ella sighed in relief, as she spotted John with their mom. Her strawberry-blonde haired brother was dressed as astronaut, nearly identical to the one they had seen pictures of their dad wearing. Lucy Tracy was dressed like her daughter in a witch costume but instead of the purple and blue galaxy color scheme Ella had worn, Lucy went with the traditional black.

“My my, look at my little witch and squid,” Lucy said as she and John stepped off the stairs.

Ella rushed up to John, with Gordon on her heels. “Wow, John,” she complimented her favorite brother. “It looks just like dad’s.”

“Thanks, Mom helped me make sure it was as accurate as we could get it,” he beamed with a proud smile on his face.

Ella grinned at her brother’s excitement. She knew that John wanted to be an astronaut and she wasn’t surprised with his costume. 

“Where are Scott and Virgil?” Gordon asked as he looked up at John.

Ella wore a matching curious expression as she glanced at the stairs.

“Still upstairs, Scott changed his mind on his costume, again,” John happily supplied as he looked at Gordon’s squid costume.

A groan and whimper fell from Ella’s lips as she hugged her dad. “DAD,” she begged as she looked up at him.

Jeff Tracy shook his head at his daughter. “They’ll be ready when they’re ready, Ella, patience,” he told her.

Ella whimpered but let go to grab Gordon’s hand. She played with his tentacles, dancing with them which brought a laugh (smile) to his face.

The elder three Tracy members watched Ella with Gordon, when Lucy had been pregnant with her little squid, the adults had worried about how Ella would handle the change. But Ella had taken to being a big sister beautifully, she loved Gordon and made herself always available to help her parents with Gordon or even just doing some things on her own.

While the youngest two Tracy’s played and danced to the music Grandma Tracy had set up, Scott and Virgil had finally made their way down the stairs. The grins on the adults faces were full of happiness and relief. There was only so much they could do to distract Ella from her tricks and treats.

“Virgil,” Grandma began as she looked at her second oldest grandson. “You look wonderful.”

Ella and Gordon turned to see Virgil, dressed in a costume that neither of them recognized. But the six year old thought it looked familiar. She turned her attention to her oldest sibling with a sheet pulled over his head.

“Ghost, Ella, Scott a ghost,” Gordon happily chirped to his sister with bright eyes.

Ella smiled as she and Gordon moved closer. “Yeah, and it took Scott a long time for a basic costume,” she remarked with a sigh.

“Well, I can’t exactly be seen going Trick or Treating with my siblings,” Scott shot back as he threw an annoyed glare at his six year old sister.

“Why? It’s not like we’re going to be out for the whole night. You and Virgil are leaving for your Halloween party later,” she pointed out to her twelve year old brother.

“That’s enough you two,” Lucy interrupted before her oldest son and only daughter could get into another argument over Halloween. The pair had been bickering with another all month, and Lucy could only take so much.

Jeff was quick to had out the respective bags, sacks, and jack o’ lanterns for his children to carry. Soon he was leading his four children out to the mini-van. He and Lucy got to work on buckling Ella and Gordon into booster seats, despite Ella’s complaints that she could do it on her own.

“Ella, the last time you did up your own booster you missed a buckle,” Scott reminded from the third row of the van.

Ella glared over her seat at Scott. A blush colored her cheeks at that reminder. “It was the only time I’ve ever done it,” she retorted with a frown.

Scott shook his head. “Yeah, but you gave mom and dad a good freak out for a few moments. Just let dad make sure that you’re in the booster seat correctly. I’ll give you all of my Almond Joy’s if you do,” he offered with a grin.

The little witch’s eyes brightened at the mention of her favorite candy. “You promise?” she asked with a hesitant question in her voice.

“Promise,” Scott vowed as he met her gaze. His blue eyes locked onto her golden brown eyes, he gave her a nod.

After Ella settled, Jeff and Lucy had checked the others work on the booster seats. They got on the road to head out to some of the other neighborhoods, where Trick or Treating was easier. Since the family lived on Gran Roca Ranch, there wasn’t a lot of nearby farms, as Lucy’s family had bot the plot long ago.

Jeff smiled at Lucy as the children chattered among themselves.

“Virgil, what is your costume?” Ella asked as she remembered she wasn’t sure who exactly her brother was.

“Leonard Da Vinci, he was an artist and an engineer,” he told his sister with a smile.

“Oh, he did the Mona Lisa, that’s in the Loof,” the six year old happily exclaimed.

The Tracy parents chuckled at Ella’s comment. “Ella, sweetheart, it’s called the Lourve,” Lucy corrected her her daughter.

“Exactly, the Loof,” Ella repeated with a little bounce at her comment.

Jeff and Lucy just shared a look as they finally arrived for Trick or Treating.  
-fin


End file.
